


Denial

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, brilliant, now I’m seeing you, too. Just what I needed, a hallucination to nag me and ignore me, all at once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

“Oh, brilliant, now I’m seeing you, too. Just what I needed, a hallucination to nag me and ignore me, all at once.”

“John.”

“Though I can’t exactly say I didn’t see this coming. I thought I would go insane when you first died, guess it’s just taken me a while to get around the bend.”

“ _John._ ”

“But being crazy isn’t too bad; at least now I won’t be so alone. Although I’ll have to ignore you in public: Wouldn’t want to tip Lestrade or Ms Hudson off, they might make me leave. Again.”

“John, I’m not a figment of your imagination. I’m me, I’m not dead.”

“…”

“John?”

“…No, you’re not really him. He’s- Sherlock’s dead, three years now. I’ve just lost my mind, that’s all.”

“Are you saying you would rather be insane and seeing things than have me come back from the dead- or never have died at all?”

“No, but this makes sense, and there’s no way I could believe that other one.”

“Why not?”

“Because… Not even Sherlock Holmes would abandon his friend- who’s convinced he’s dead- for 3 years. Not even _he_ is that heartless.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“But 2 years and 340 days is not quite 3 years.”

“Sorry?”

“January 28, 2011 was 2years and 340 days ago. I didn’t take 3years, just 2 and 9/10 of it.”

“Y-you’re… No…”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re dead.”

“I’m not.”

“You are! I saw you _jump_ for fuck’s sake!”

“It was a trick.”

“We buried you!”

“I drove the cab.”

“You were in your grave!”

“I’m in the living room.”

“No- there is _no_ way- Jesus.”

“I’m sorry, John.”

“You’re alive.”

“I am.”

“And here!”

“Merry Christmas, John.”

“You twat.”


End file.
